As to the present invention there has existed over the years the sectional checker board and hand checkers, together with numerous varieties of checker games that may be played on the board. There have been alternate games such as chess and variations thereof which normally have resembled chess or checkers, together with the usual complexities and have had difficulty of learning and remembering and playing such games, or being difficult to players seeking light recreation, or ranging in series of ages from childhood to old age.